


The Elusive Hawkeye

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [139]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil meets a nice young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Hawkeye

Phil was irritated. 

Of course he was. This Hawkeye character was so damn slippery, eluding each and every move Phil made to get close he hasn’t even seen the man’s face, but this was Phil’s mission and he’s gonna finish the damn thing even if it’s the last thing he does.

Now if the assassin just  _stood_   _still_  for a moment.

Phil checked the bottle in his hand only to find that it was empty,  _fuck._  He called for the bartender and asked for another. It wasn’t like he was slacking during work, he just needed to blend in so he was drinking like he hated his job at the moment - if it happened to be true, well, nobody needed to know that.

"Tough night, huh?" The bartender asked him, placing the cold bottle in front of Phil. Phil gave him a bitter laugh as if saying  _you don’t even know._ "You sure you don’t want a tougher drink than that?"

"Nah, I still have work waiting for me when I go back." Phil took a long swig of the drink, he was starting to feel the buzz, thank god. 

"That’s rough. So you’re taking a break, huh? Smart move." the bartender smiled at him, and for the first time Phil noticed that the guy had a pretty smile. The kind where looking at it seems to make the room brighter somehow, that, or his drink was starting to get to him. It’s probably the first one though.

"I prefer calling it a segue… Calling it a break makes me seem like I stopped working. And I’m not doing that."

"Ah." The bartender gave him an amused grin. He looked past Phil when someone called for him, "Excuse me. I’ll be right back."

Phil gave him a nod.

Also, Phil was staring, his eyes following the line of the guy’s back until his sight fell to his ass, and hot damn, are jeans supposed to hug asses like that? Phil glanced away when he noticed what he was doing, he glared at the bottle he was holding and cursing the bottles before it like it was their fault.

Phil’s eyes traveled back to the guy just in time to see a piece of paper handed to the bartender, promptly followed by the patron leaving like he’d just been burned.

"Miss me?" The bartender asked when he was back in front of Phil.

"Like you wouldn’t believe." Phil said with a smile. "You always this popular?"

The guy cocked an eyebrow at Phil.

"That guy, he gave you his number right? I wouldn’t blame him though, I’d probably do the same."

He grinned at Phil. “Good eye.” he commented. Phil was on the beginning of a thanks when he continued, “Were you jealous?” 

Phil grinned into his drink, “Maybe. You gonna call him?”

"Maybe." He ducked his head to look at Phil from underneath his lashes, Phil bet he used that to get people to go with him all the time. "I’m Clint by the way, just so you know who you’re flirting with."

Phil huffed a laugh but answered his non-question anyway “I’m Phil.”

—-

Turns out, Clint is a pretty decent guy outside of the bedroom setting - not that he wasn’t decent  _inside_  the room because, hoo boy. He showed Phil his favorite donut shop in the city and the best cafe where it was hidden in a way that it wasn’t crowded but not so much that it was hard to get to. 

In turn, Phil brought him to his frequented diners and they’d talk about everything they could. Clint was just as secretive as Phil when it came down to their personal lives. Phil respected those boundaries and tried to find things that they had in common.

While Phil wasn’t that big of a fan of baseball, Clint was very religiously inclined to his team. They both  _loved_  Dog Cops and have a shared interest in pie.

It wasn’t much, but Phil found himself smiling more and more because of Clint. Even if the man wasn’t around, just the thought of getting to see Clint again would make him smile. So much so, that May commented on it, _  
_

"You seem chipper." May started disassembling her gun to clean it.

"Got a lot to be chipper about." Phil answered vaguely. May hummed in lieu of an answer, Phil was glad she didn’t pry.

—-

Clint thought he hid it well but Phil knows what a gunshot wound looked like and the wound, it was healing but it was still fairly fresh - around a week old, Phil estimated, on the side of his torso was definitely a gunshot, and it didn’t look like the shooter was aiming for anything but.

Phil swore to himself, when all of this was over, he’d come clean to Clint, and if he’d let him, Phil’d help him get the guys who did this to him.

 —-

They found Hawkeye and Phil couldn’t be happier.

They could finally,  _finally_  wrap this whole thing up and he could go back to Clint. 

"It’s time to give it up, Hawkeye." Phil told him, the rain pouring down over them and the 4 other agents surrounding the archer. Hawkeye flinched at the sound of his voice but remained determinedly away from Phil. His mask had slipped off somewhere in the chase and his arrows were strewn across on the grassy plain.

Phil picked up a stray arrow and twirled it in his hand. “I’ve always wondered why arrows.”

"I like arrows, Is that a problem, Phil?" Hawkeye turned to face him and Phil saw for the first time, the man behind the mask. 

"Go back to the Quinjet and wait for further instructions." Phil told the other agents without looking away from Clint.

"But sir-"

"That’s an order." Phil gritted out.

And then there were two.

"I didn’t know." Phil broke the silence between them.

"I know. You wouldn’t have reacted the way you did if you had." Clint shrugged, like this wasn’t a goddamn surprise to him.

"Did you?"

Clint huffed a bitter laugh, and for a moment Phil felt a wave of anger and hurt if ever Clint did in fact know and was just using Phil. “God, no. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have gotten close to you. I wouldn’t have showed you my favorite donut shop. I wouldn’t have done something as stupid as falling in love with you. And now I just want to shoot myself for not figuring it out for myself.”

Phil had to force himself not to say I love you back at Clint’s confession because this was not the time for that damnit, but he wanted to.

"Are you gonna kill me now?" Clint asked him, his voice didn’t even waver.

"No." Phil answered a little too fast. "I can’t- I mean, it’s what I’m supposed to do, but I find that I can’t." Phil decided to correct himself, "I wouldn’t." He’d get sent back to clearance level 3 for what he was going to say, he wasn’t going to let Clint get away from him, not if he can do anything about it. "I’d like to offer you a chance."

"You’re letting me go?"

"No, I’m extending a hand. Join SHIELD. Please. I can’t let you go. I don’t want to. I’m saying that as the Phil you know. Not Phil the guy who was ordered to capture you." Phil explained. "If you still choose to leave, I’ll let you. You won’t ever hear from me again. I swear." Phil sucked in a breath. "SHIELD will still come after you, but I won’t."

"What makes you so sure that if I do come with you, SHIELD will be as accepting as you are?"

"I can pull strings. It’ll cost me, sure, but I’d rather be demoted than let you go."

Clint remained silent for a few minutes and Phil let him. This was a decision he had to think through, after all. Phil didn’t want to influence Clint’s decision but the thought of Clint telling him to leave was doing very unpleasant things to his stomach. He felt nervous and scared for the first time since he was in high school.

And then Clint gave him a nod, “I’ll go with you.”

Phil visually relaxed; letting himself smile, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and moving closer to Clint. He cupped Clint’s cheek and his smile widened when Clint leaned into the touch. “Thank God. I didn’t know what I was going to do if you said no. I haven’t even told you I love you too yet.”

Clint kissed him, soft and their mouths closed, enough to let Phil know he wasn’t going anywhere, the same kisses they shared in bed every morning they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105013736636/send-me-christmas-sy-prompts-i-can-do-for-dec)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Elusive Hawkeye [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832676) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
